Actuación Songfic
by VaneNane
Summary: Songfic MakoHaru. Inspirado de las canciones Please Don t de K.Will y Vermillion de Slipknot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen**

 **PD: Este corto fic hace referencia a dos canciones que me encantan, así que la idea solo se dio XD. Realmente me encanta escribir sobre estos dos n_n!**

Escena 1

Slipknot- Vermillion (Male Versión)

Dos niños jugaban felices en un rio lleno de peces koi mientras sus pequeños pies chapoteaban tranquilamente a las orillas de este.

Ojos azules y verdes hacían un encuentro debajo del agua mientras la corriente poco a poco les dejaba hacer maromas dentro del río. El más chico de ambos, maravillado por la forma de nadar de su compañero, observaba como aquellas hebras azabaches se mecían junto con el agua de una forma hermosa e impensable, abriendo de sus ojos verdes, en aquel punto de su vida a pesar de ser tan pequeño, por un solo segundo su corazón daba un salto haciéndole entender que ese era su destino.

…

 _El parece estar vestido en todos los anillos_ _  
_ _de fatalidades del pasado_ _  
_ _tan frágil aún tan torturado_ _  
_ _continúa viendo sus_ _  
_ _manos calientes que presionan_ _  
_ _sus sienes y mi pecho_ _  
_ _llega la noche en que vino a casa_ _  
_ _por siempre…_

Acostado en el piso de la sala de aquel departamento cerrado, Makoto escuchaba como el ruido de las cigarras predominaba en el sendero camino a su morada, un sonido que parecía un poco más grave y distorsionado de lo normal. Lejos de aquello, sus sentidos se sentían entumecidos mientras trataba de aferrarse a la realidad de las cosas. Con paciencia, este observaba de sus manos alzadas al aire notando como sus dedos parecían adoptar ciertas formas que no le agradaban.

 _Él es el único que me entristece…_

Tranquilamente y en plenitud podía escuchar como los sonidos iban disminuyendo mientras una ola de viento cruzaba por el umbral de la ventana que daba para la vista de una bonita ciudad.

Y solo eso podía escuchar.

 _Él lo es todo y mucho más_ _  
_ _el solemne hipnótico_ _  
_ _mi Dalia bañada en posesión_ _  
_ _él es mi hogar…_

Como si se tratara de mecanismo su cuerpo se paraba de aquella pose tomando con paciencia de la chaqueta oscura que sostenía al lado suyo, con ella puesta, el ojiverde se postraba en el marco de la puerta notando al lado suyo como un espejo grande le reflejaba su figura. Una figura que poco a poco había dejado de querer con el tiempo.

Un género que no le servía.

Con sus uñas, este rasgaba de aquel retrato en un intento de percibir la realidad sintiendo como el ruido de la fricción de sus uñas con el espejo erizaba su piel de forma viva.

 _Me pongo nervioso, perverso cuando lo veo_ _  
_ _pero el estrés es asombroso_ _  
_ _es ahora o nunca que el vendrá a casa_ _  
_ _por siempre…_

Ante aquello, el castaño solo sonreía por primera vez de una manera que ni el mismo podía reconocer.

 _OH (EL ES EL ÚNICO QUE ME ENTRISTECE)…_

…

Fuera de su casa el chico caminaba un poco sonámbulo por las calles de la ciudad notando como las voces de las personas pasaban lentas y distorsionadas a sus sentidos. Unos ancianos pasaban a saludarle, mientras una bonita chica le sonreía risueña. Sonriente en una forma maniaca y casi por inercia este saludaba escuchando detrás de si los gritos de unos niños que parecían felices.

Pasando aquella tarde algo fresca por las calles de Tokio, el chico detenía su mirar en el horizonte recordando como aquel sueño de la noche anterior le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca.

Riendo por debajo Makoto continuaba su camino tratando de reconocerse un poco a sí mismo.

 _Es difícil decir que llamó mi atención,_ _  
_ _fijo y loco, atracción atrapada_ _  
_ _talla mi nombre en mi cara para reconocer_ _  
_ _todo un culto de feromonas para aterrorizar…_

Cuando el atardecer empezaba a despedirse del sol, el castaño regresaba a su hogar con algo de comida del supermercado, sintiendo aquel entumecimiento mental Makoto meneaba de la bolsa de las compras notando como la gente poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer entre los departamentos que empezaban a llenarse de luces de diferentes colores.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Sin darse cuenta, un golpe sordo hacia espabilar un poco al ojiverde notando como una revista se había caído de sus manos, agachándose lentamente, este observaba de la portada notando como dos nadadores sobresalían en esta mientras una sonrisa no tan notable se dejaba observar en un rostro de ojos azules que se dejaba abrazar por una chica hermosa.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Sintiendo un hueco dentro de sí, este tomaba de la revista metiéndola entre la bolsa de comida que cargaba consigo.

No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…

Su mirada triste se posaba nuevamente al sol que se ocultaba continuando con su caminata.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

…

Llegado a su departamento el castaño soltaba de la bolsa de compras empezando a sentir como las fuerzas bajaban de repente al encender el televisor de su cuarto.

Como si se tratara de alguna película, a sus ojos notaba como unas mejillas rojizas se mostraban en la televisión mientras una chica y un chico eran entrevistados por sus recientes logros internacionalmente. A modo de flashbacks escenas parecidas a esa regresaban a su cabeza sintiendo como su mente empezaba a torturarle de nuevo con la combinación de aquella fina sonrisa femenina y esos ojos azules que le habían torturado toda la vida con un amor platónico.

Sin más, este apagaba del televisor notando como las horas habían pasado de nuevo sin darle mucho sentido a su rutina que ahora mantenía. Tomando de una toalla el ojiverde se metía en el baño de aquel departamento solitario notando como últimamente odiaba ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Mientras miraba aquel reflejo, sus sentidos volvían a jugarle una mala pasada recordando como aquellos días empezaban a parecerle eternos sin razón alguna. Con algo de miedo, su mano abría de un cajón al lado del espejo sacando de este un lápiz labial color rojo.

Observando en trance del objeto el castaño tomaba del mismo mientras aquellas escenas se hacían vivas en su mente rematándole de una forma brusca en la que su mano tomaba de aquel lápiz labial y comenzaba a pintarle sus labios de una forma delicada.

Mirando del resultado en el espejo este manchaba de su rostro notando como aquel labial no se veía tan bien en el como quería. Desesperado, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse mientras su mano por si sola comenzaba a embarrarle de aquel maquillaje tornando toda su boca hecha un desastre de labial rojo. Un rojo que por más que iluminaba no lograba su propósito.

 _Soy un esclavo y soy un amo_ _  
_ _no hay limitaciones, coleccionistas sin restricciones_ _  
_ _existo a través de mi necesidad para mi propia conveniencia_ _  
_ _él es algo en mí, algo que desprecio_

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Con sus pupilas dilatadas el ojiverde notaba como aunque terminaba con aquella barra de labial por completo, su rostro para nada comenzaba a verse igual de bonito que el de la chica que constantemente había logrado adentrarse en su vida al punto de tener que ver en su delicada mano un anillo plateado que resaltaba al igual que los ojos de aquella persona que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse nítida en sus memorias.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Con los sentidos aun adormecidos sus manos raspaban del labial en su boca manchando con aquel tinte del espejo que reflejaba su deprimente persona frente a este. Con nuevos flashbacks en su mente este miraba como sus pupilas se dilataban aún más mientras aquel labial rojo comenzaba a caer de su boca.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Siendo presa de aquella escena, el castaño con todas sus fuerzas golpeaba de aquel espejo sintiendo como el dolor instantáneo le devolvían un poco el sentido de estar vivo. Tomando de su mano este tornaba la vuelta de su palma notando como una herida profunda y sangrante se había logrado producir debido a aquel golpe.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Sin más, este tomaba nuevamente y de forma rápida de sus medicamentos antidepresivos sintiendo como estos no hacían su efecto instantáneo como siempre.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Con las pupilas dilatadas y aquella fachada maquillada este caía en el piso sintiendo como todo remontaba de nuevo a sus memorias. Empezando a sudar, el ojiverde rápidamente tragaba más pastillas tomando todo lo que el bote amarillo contenía, casi de forma inmediata el bote vacío quedaba tendido sobre la alfombra de aquel solitario departamento.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Mirando del techo de su casa, el ojiverde comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras todo tipo de memorias se venían repentinas a su mente.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Su infancia, las calles de su natal ciudad, su adolescencia, toda aquella travesía que había tenido que pasar para darse cuenta que todo lo que había pintado su cabeza no había sido más que un engaño de sí mismo por no entender su lugar desde el primer momento. Que aquel deseo de cocinar todas las mañanas para esa persona que en poco tiempo se iba casar había sido simplemente una fantasía que el mismo había creado.

 _No voy a dejar que esto se acumule dentro de mí…_

Gritaba.

Sintiendo todo aquel peso caer en él, Makoto sentía como todos los sonidos a su alrededor se tornaban nuevamente distorsionados y lentos cada vez más notorios. Desesperado este jalaba de su cabello gritando a la nada.

 _EL NO ES REAL, NO PUEDO HACERLO REAL…_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro sus verdes ojos podían ver como las luces de la habitación comenzaban a ralentizarse de una forma hermosa, ante tal belleza, sus ojos simplemente dejaban escapar lágrimas saladas a la par de su sonrisa que empezaba a soltar risas eufóricas.

 _EL NO ES REAL, NO PUEDO HACERLO REAL…_

Queriendo sentir más de aquel dolor, el ojiverde tomaba de uno de los vidrios rotos del espejo clavándolos en su brazo mientras podía sentir como aquel dolor era tan real conforme trazaba una línea desde su muñeca hasta la parte delantera de su codo.

 _EL NO ES REAL, NO PUEDO HACERLO REAL…_

Incapaz de sentir el dolor este tiraba del objeto dejándose atrapar por aquellos sonidos que hacían eco cerrando de sus ojos a la par que escuchaba, como el sonido de una puerta que era forzada era abierta bruscamente.

 _EL NO ES REAL, NO PUEDO HACERLO REAL…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escena 2

(Please Don't...)

…

Con lágrimas brotando secas de sus ojos Haruka golpeaba del volante de vez en cuando dejando al auto en el que paseaba derrapar en aquel lluvioso pavimento que llenaba la ciudad, sus manos se percibían rojizas mientras la velocidad del auto se aceleraba de vez en cuando. Las luces rojas de parada solían desvanecerse a su vista conforme la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

 _naranhi anjeun jadongcha sogeseon eumakdo heureuji anha_

 _Estamos sentados junto al otro en el auto, pero no hay música…_

Ciertas imágenes de la infancia venían a su mente sin piedad, imágenes que se desvanecían en su mente de forma feroz.

 _neul japgo itdeon ni oensoneuro neo ipsulman tteutgo isseo_

 _Siempre tomo tu mano izquierda pero ahora estás mordiéndote los labios…_

El día de la presentación había sido toda una pesadilla para él. Alguien tan vivaz y amable era la compañera perfecta para aquel que orgulloso tomaba de los hombros de la chica y la besaba en la mejilla. El simplemente se mantenía serio tratando de comprender por qué su corazón dolía demasiado con aquella común y agradable imagen.

 _niga hal mal ara geu malmaneun mara  
Don't know why Don't know why_

 _Sé lo que vas a decir, por favor, no lo digas_ _  
_ _No sé por qué, no sé por qué…_

Miraba como la chica trataba de ser amable, sin embargo no podía tragarla. Con todas sus fuerzas trataba de mantenerse serio para no poder ser leído, aun en aquel momento donde aquello era lo que más deseaba, ser leído por él.

 _ilbun ilcho deo kkeulgo sipeunde  
teong bin gil nareul jaechokhae _

_Quiero tirar cada minuto, cada segundo_ _  
_ _Pero el camino vacío se abalanza sobre mí…_

Seguía manejando recordando como aquel día, los había encontrado besándose bajo las escaleras del departamento, el como la chica le miraba avergonzada mientras el con orgullo anunciaba el compromiso de ambos.

 _bingbing doraon neoui jip api na iksukhae nunmuri nawa_

 _Después de dar vueltas y vueltas, llegué a tu casa que es tan familiar y las lágrimas cayeron…_

Con los ojos bien abiertos, diferente de otras ocasiones, observaba como aquellos anillos brillaban en las manos de ambos mientras la chica mostraba su delicada mano a alguien que solamente quería rompérsela.

 _haruga meolge chajaon yeogiseo gireul naega irheun geot gata_

 _Después de perder un largo día buscando este lugar, se siente como si estuviese perdido…_

Sin algún titubeo aceptaba la propuesta de ser el padrino de la boda tratando de evitar el fuerte zumbido que llenaba su cabeza en aquel momento.

 _ireojima jebal tteonajima jebal  
Don't know why Don't know why _

_Por favor no, por favor no te vayas_

 _No sé porque, No sé porque…_

 _bido an oneun yurichang neomeo  
ppuyeoke meoreojineun neo _

_Ni siquiera está lloviendo, pero fuera de la ventana_

 _Te desvaneces y te alejas…_

Cuando el gran día había llegado, tanto su familia, como la familia de Makoto se encontraban ahí, la familia de la novia saludaba a ambos mientras el castaño se acercaba a él pidiéndole arreglar su corbata. El solo le miraba de reojo atando de su corbata observando con dolor como un gesto de sorpresa se dejaba observar seguido de la más hermosa sonrisa que le había visto.

 _malcheoreom swibjin anheun_

 _neol bonaeya handaneun il_

 _doraseoseo nal beorigo ganeun_

 _neol boji mothago ddeolgugo maneun_

 _nunmuldo ijen dakkayagetji jumeoni sok niga jwotdeon_

 _sonsugeoneul sseoya hal ji ijen beoryeoya halji_

 _wae ddeollimi meomchujil anhji_

 _Dejarte ir no es tan fácil como suena, dejarte ir no es tan fácil como suena_

 _Me di vuelta, al no ser capaz de alejarte, me di vuelta, al no ser capaz de alejarte_

 _Las lágrimas caen eventualmente y necesito limpiarlas ahora, no sé si debería usar pañuelo que me diste o tirarlo ahora, no sé si debería usar pañuelo que me diste o tirarlo ahora_

 _¿Por qué este temblor no desaparece?_

Con algo de asombro, observaba como aquel vestido blanco resaltaba largo y brillante mientras la chica feliz entraba a la recepción de la boda sonriendo para todos. Rápidamente sus ojos se desviaban al ojiverde quien pasmado empezaba a observar como el bonito cabello oscuro de la chica resaltaba brillante e ideal a los ojos azules que esta poseía.

 _michincheokhago neol jaba boryeo haedo_

 _nae momi nae mareul jal deudjireul anha_

 _Finjo estar loco y me aferró a ti, pero_

 _Mi cuerpo no me escucha…_

Pasmado el mismo, observaba como él tomaba de la mano de la chica mientras ambos empezaban a caminar hacia el altar.

 _cha ane nameun ni hyanggie chwihae_

 _yeongyeong ggaego sipji anheungeol_

 _Intoxicado con tu ausencia en el auto_

 _No quiero despertar nunca…_

El auto derrapaba, sin embargo, sus ojos dilatados observaban como las nítidas luces de la ciudad no le impedían seguir conduciendo aquel vehículo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Con tristeza recordaba cómo antes de toda aquella pesadilla el soñaba escapar junto con el castaño de nuevo a aquella cascada que tanto le había maravillado en su niñez.

 _ireojima jebal(jebal) ddeonajima jebal(jebal)_

 _dorawa (dorawa) dorawa (dorawa)_

 _niga ddeonagan binjari wien_

 _chagaun hyanggiman nama_

 _Por favor no (Por favor) Por favor no te vayas (Por favor)_

 _Regresa (Regresa) Regresa (Regresa)_

 _Sobre el asiento vacío que dejaste_

 _Sólo tú fría esencia permanece…_

Con la frente en alto, y su perfil estoico de siempre, este entregaba de los anillos, observando como una última sonrisa le era regalada por ambos mientras los votos eran hechos. Un beso era compartido sintiendo como todo perdía sentido en tan solo un segundo. Concentrado, accedía a tomarse una fotografía únicamente con el ojiverde, corriendo inmediatamente afuera de aquel lugar ante la vista sorprendida de todos, sobretodo de la de Makoto.

 _ireojima jebal ddeonajima jebal_

 _dorawa(dorawa) dorawa(dorawa)_

 _nameun hyanggiman ango isseulge_

 _dorawa ni jariro_

 _Por favor no, por favor no te vayas_

 _Regresa (Regresa) Regresa (Regresa)_

 _Me aferre a la esencia que queda_

 _Así que regresa a tú lugar…_

Conduciendo de aquel auto, Haruka cerraba de sus ojos sintiendo como sus lágrimas se combinaban con el agua dulce del rio en el que había caído. Sin más que pensar, sus sentidos se apagaban sintiendo como el agua que amaba le abrazaba debajo de aquel puente al cual empezaban a llegar ambulancias y una que otra patrulla.

...

-¡CORTE!-

Makoto abría los ojos.

Totalmente mudo se dejaba sentar en el piso de aquel escenario escuchando a lo lejos como los productores, tanto los camarógrafos y los ambientadores aplaudían y se felicitaban entre ellos.

Entre aquel ruido rodeándole el castaño sentía como alguien detrás de él tocaba de su espalda de una manera suave.

-¿Estas bien?-escuchaba dándose cuenta inmediatamente del tono preocupado de Haruka quien le observaba estoico aparentemente.

Aquel rostro estoico que no cambiaba mucho a pesar de ser uno de los mejores actores del momento junto con Makoto.

-Ah… si…- susurraba el ojiverde quien parecía un poco desorbitado.

Dándose cuenta de aquel estado, el más alto simplemente atinaba a sonreír alejándose de aquel panel para dar paso a la siguiente escena que terminaba de aquel corto dramático.

…

Sentados en medio de la celebración del término de la grabación, el ojiazul miraba de lejos como el castaño sonreía falsamente mientras las personas y algunos fans le rodeaban hablándole de las mismas vanas de siempre.

Rodeados de ciertos lujos ambos compartían miradas mientras las risas de las demás personas se volvían nítidas. Coquetamente el ojiesmeralda guiñaba de uno de sus ojos recibiendo una evasiva de Haruka quien orgulloso tomaba de su bebida observando de reojo a su pareja quien hablaba feliz rodeado de actrices que llegaban a sentarse a su lado.

…

Dentro de un cuarto espacioso, el castaño lloraba inconsolable arriba de una cama mientras Haruka detrás de él se encargaba de abrazarle por la espalda al mismo tiempo que el mismo se aferraba fuertemente casi al igual que un niño.

-Aunque fue una actuación te afecto mucho…- susurraba el ojiazul al otro quien apretaba de su labio inferior tratando de calmar sus espasmos. -Eso nunca va a pasar y lo sabes…-

-Lo sé, lo sé… - tosía el más alto – Solo que… esa escena, esos sentimientos oscuros… fueron demasiado para mi Haru- soltaba Makoto quien rápidamente se volteaba de su sitio tomando con todas sus fuerzas del otro quien simplemente se volteaba dejándose ser estrujado por aquel que ahora le abrazaba por completo desde atrás.

Lentamente, el azabache podía sentir como los escalofríos del otro empezaban a disminuir mientras los brazos grandes del ojiverde le abrazaban su desnuda cintura. Con un poco de preocupación, este acariciaba de las manos grandes que le estrujaban sintiendo aquella tranquilidad que tanto amaba llenándole el cuerpo entero.

Con aquellos gestos, el menor podía sentir como todo aquel miedo, toda aquella nostalgia que había sentido en aquella grabación desaparecía poco a poco como un mal que estaba siendo purificado.

Lentamente este empezaba a quedarse dormido notando como Haruka entre sus brazos tomaba de una revista de modas en la que sus rostros resaltaban como una de las atractivas y más controversiales parejas del espectáculo.

Con una risilla suelta este posaba su cabeza en la de Haruka quien tranquilo sonreía discretamente sin ser visto al percatarse de la mejoría del castaño.

Tocando de las suaves páginas de la revista este lanzaba de esta a un lado de la cama dejándose llevar por la comodidad del momento.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
